


Remember Me

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn
Summary: The last time Thor had seen you was when you were 3 years old. You're now 25 and Thor has finally returned to Earth after saving Asgard. After everything that has happened would you still remember him.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is Thor's daughter and Lily (OFC) and Wanda are her best friends

It started out as a normal day. You got up, had a shower, ate breakfast, even though it was your birthday it felt like any other day to you. 

You lived in an apartment not far from the Avengers tower with your best friends Wanda and Lily. You were currently lying on the sofa reading a book when Lily came over and sat next to you. “So, what you wanna do today birthday girl?” 

“Nothing really. I mean we could like order a pizza later and have a Disney marathon.” 

Wanda comes over with some hot chocolate and places them down on the table “Come on don't you want to do something fun?” 

“we could walk around the shops and have ice cream and pizza” Lily say excitingly 

Placing the bookmark in the book, you set it on the table and pick up your drink “I guess we could do that” 

After you all finished your hot chocolate, you went to change your clothes. You decided on black jeans, a dark blue top and black boots. You also put some light make up on. 

“Y/N, you ready?” You hear Wanda shout. 

“Yeah I'm done” You shout back walking out of your bedroom. Lily locks the door as you all get into her car. 

Four hours later you arrive back home. “Well that was interesting” you say flopping down onto the couch. 

“I agree with you there” Lily says 

“Don't forget that we have a party to attend in less than 3 hours” Wanda says comes out the bathroom. 

~ Time Skip ~ 

You, Lily and Wanda were at the Avengers tower for the your birthday party. You were excited to see everyone again. You didn't feel like getting drunk but you did feel like something was missing. 

Two hours into the party you heard a loud roar of thunder followed by some lightning. You smiled, you have always loved thunderstorms. A few moments later you see a man walking over to entrance. As he walks into the you get this odd feeling that you know him. He has short hair and wears an eye patch. You noticed how when he notices you his entire face lights up, there is a happy but goofy smile on his face as he makes his way towards you. “Y/N” 

You think how does he know my name but then it hits you “Dad?”


End file.
